The present invention generally relates to a method of producing a filamentous structure and more particularly to a synthetic hair having characteristics that resemble natural hair.
In the early years, synthetic hair (e.g. see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,848,612 and 3,485,249, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein) began to receive serious consideration as an alternative to cover bald spots. Conventional synthetic hair is primarily based on dyed nylon or silk. However, these conventional synthetic hairs tend to have poor wear resistance when exposed to environmental conditions. The term xe2x80x9cwear resistancexe2x80x9d means the degree of resistance of dye detachment from the nylon or silk surface when it is exposed to environmental conditions. It has been found that a substantial portion of conventional synthetic hairs tend to wear away in less than a few months after exposure to environmental conditions. The method of the present invention solves this problem by improving the wear resistance of synthetic hair.
One of the advantages of the method of the present invention is its fast dyed characteristic even under high humidity conditions.
Still another advantage of the present method is the long life stability of the synthetic hair composition used therein.
The present invention is directed to a method for producing synthetic hair useful in making toupees comprising:
Mixing monofilament nylon 6 mat having a diameter of about 0.08-0.1 mm, preferably about 0.09 mm, with about 0.2-0.8%, preferably about 0.5%, by weight of the nylon, titanium dioxide, and about 0.25-0.5%, preferably about 0.37%, by weight of the nylon, calcium carbide to form a composition; and
Heating the composition to a temperature of about 140-160xc2x0 C. (e.g. about 150xc2x0 C.). The mixing may actually take place at a temperature over 100xc2x0 C., preferably about 150xc2x0 C., with or without dye.
If desired, the synthetic hair composition in the method of the present invention may further include dyeing with different colors, including all colors of natural human hair, and other additives also may be utilized.
The synthetic hair produced according to the invention is useful in making a toupee having about 49-57 denier, a strength of about 6-8 gm/Denier, an elongation of about 35-48%, and almost zero percent shrinkage.
From the description above, it can be seen that applicant has made an unexpected discovery that the presence of titanium dioxide and calcium carbide in a synthetic hair composition significantly improves the life and properties of the synthetic hair produced.